The Kid Professor
by blackchess525
Summary: When Koji Jun Claire was told that he would do great things at young ages he knew they had high expectations of him, but he thinks that becoming the youngest professor ever at the world famous Duel Academy exceeded even their expectations. Join Koji, Jaden, Alexis and the gang as they face danger, exams, and an ancient power that threatens to plunge the world into eternal darkness.


**AN: This is my second attempt at writing, the first I deleted since I couldn't get any inspiration from anywhere. Anyway, I'm not sure how this one will go, it'll depend on how I do it. I'll probably end at the end of season 1 though.**

**I do not own any part of Yu-gi-oh GX, except my OC, Enjoy!**

_Italic = thinking/flashback_

**Bold= intercom**

Chapter 1, the Next King of Games

A brown blur sped down the sidewalk, pass the bewildered onlookers, a few tried to take pictures, while the rest shook their heads and went back to their business.

"I can't believe I overslept!" the blur, known as Jaden Yuki, shouted, "Oh well, since I'm not a student, they can't punish me for being late!"

"Excuse me, coming through." Jaden said, as he sped down the street.

Rounding a corner, Jaden sped down the street.

"Hey! Watch out!" a young man with spiky, tri-colored hair had just enough time to look up before Jaden crashed into him, though he didn't flinch, while Jaden was thrown to the ground, his cards scattered everywhere.

"Sorry!" Jaden smiled sheepishly, before turning and picking up his cards, wiping the dust off of one.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" the man asked, after a few seconds.

"Yep!" Jaden replied, "I'm actually going to try out at Duel Academy right now."

The man smirked. "You don't say." Reaching into his duel pouch, he pulled out a card.

"Yeah!" Jaden said as he stood up, before he got a good look at the person he bumped into. "Hey, you're…"

The man held out the card, "Why don't you take this, something tells me it belongs to you."

"Huh?" Jaden said as he took the card and looked at it, it looked like a brown fuzzball, with small green paws, big brown eyes and two tiny angel wings on its' back . "Wow, for real?" Jaden asked.

The man walked pass him, "Good luck." He said.

Jaden turned around and shouted, "Thank you! I'll make you proud." As he bowed.

The man turned his head and gave him a thumbs up before he walked away.

Jaden watched him walk away before he looked at the card, Winged Kuriboh, again.

The card seemed to make an odd cooing sound.

Jaden looked up in surprise, then he looked left and right, looking for the cause of that strange sound. "_What was that?" _he thought.

Jaden looked around a few more times before he checked his wristwatch. "Oh, uh-oh! The exam!" he cried, as he started running once again.

"I can't be the next king of games," he shouted, "if I'm late to the games." He sped down the street even faster now, where Duel Academy resided.

(Duel Academy Entrance Exam Dome)

The entrance exam arena was enormous, it was roughly the size of a football stadium and featured four Duel Arenas with bleachers all around them, then an intercom sounded.

"**Once again, all academy applicants who have already passed their Duel Entrance Exam, please proceed to registration. For those who have failed, better luck next year."** A rather bored voice said.

"_And have fun at Duel Monsters Community College,"_ a rather pale and somewhat feminine man with a bleached blonde hair thought, chuckling. He was sitting in the Proctor Box, with the other duel proctors, and was wearing a wearing a royal blue overcoat with a frilly pink collar, he also had makeup on for some reason.

(Duel Arena 2)

A card flipped out, and out came a sickly, purple-yellow worm like creature with giant sharp fangs and spikes on its' back. The creature lashed out and struck a rather short boy with bright-blue hair and round glasses as he raised his arm to protect himself.

"_Oh man, " _the boy thought, as he looked up, where dozens of academy students were watching. _"I can barely concentrate on my duel with all these people staring at me, judging me! What I wouldn't give to already be enrolled in this school like them." _

The intercom sounded again, **"Last call for all academy applicants, if you have not checked in****for your exam, please do so now." **The bored voice sounded again.

(Outside the Exam Dome)

"Well ladies, that's it," a man dressed in a tuxedo and black sunglasses said to two young women as he checked his wristwatch, "Mark all the no-shows, no-shows." The women began gathering the papers.

"Wait!" a desperate voice sounded, they look up in surprise, as they detected the source of the voice. "I'm no no-show!"

A hand latched onto the railing of the parking lot as Jaden struggled to get up, he looked a bit dishevelled, with dirt on his face, and leaves in his hair. "You can count Jaden Yuki as present thank you!" he called. "Well, as long as I don't lose my grip!"

(Inside the Entrance Exam Dome)

The blue-haired boy wiped his brow as he looked down at a Duel Arena, but he's with a another boy, he had somewhat long black hair that was swept to the side and brown eyes that were hidden behind rectangular glasses, he couldn't be more than eleven.

"Wow, said the blue-haired boy, "that guy's really good."

"Yeah he is." Replied the other boy, "though I don't think that this is his best." He said, rubbing his chin.

"Huh?" said the blue-haired boy, "why would you think that?" he asked the black haired boy.

"Look at him." Said the black-haired boy, pointing to the boy they were watching, "he has a calculating look in his eyes. That says that he's smarter than most people his age, and smart people take precaution in what they're doing, my guess is that he's got extra decks on him, and this one's just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak." The boy then held out his hand to the blue-haired boy. "By the way, the name's Koji, Koji Claire."

The boy took Koji's hand and shook it, "My name's Syrus, Truesdale." He then turned his head back to the duel, when Jaden suddenly popped up behind him, put his arm around the Syrus' shoulder and remarked, "Wow! Look at them go!"

(Inside Duel Arena 1)

A boy with greyish-black hair in a white zip-up dress shirt was on one side, he had a neutral expression on his face and 3200 life points, facing him on the other side is a duel proctor with greyish hair, a goatee, and dark sunglasses.

Duel Applicant: 3200

Duel Proctor: 1900

"Alright new guy!" the duel proctor called. "Multiple choice, you've got two monsters staring you down. Do you A. throw in the towel, B. beg for mercy, or C. run to mama?"

Like he said, the duel proctor had two monsters, Big Shield Guardna (100/2600) and Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200), while the duel applicant only had one, Vorse Raider (1900/1200).

"I go with D. none of the above." The boy replied, as he flipped up a face-down card, showing a metal ring with red grenades attached to it.

"A trap card?" the duel proctor shouted in shock.

"Exactly," the boy replied, "you see, with my Ring of Destruction trap card, I can destroy any monster on the field in attack mode, then we both take damage equal to the monsters' attack points."

The Ring of Destruction appeared over Vorse Raiders' neck, then it exploded, turning Vorse Raider into a shower of pixels and creating an explosion.

Duel Applicant: 1300 (Winner)

Duel Proctor: 0

"Clever move applicant." the duel proctor said, "Welcome to the academy."

The boy bowed, "thank you, oh wise proctor." He replied.

(Bleachers, Top Level, West Side)

On the top bleachers, were three boys sitting beside each other, all wearing long blue overcoats.

"Wow." The boy on the left side remarked as they watch the holograms disappear, "That guy's pretty good, don't you think Chazz?" he said to the boy in the middle, he had spiky black hair and an arrogant expression on his face.

"Guess the rumours about this guy being some kind of whiz kid are true, aren't they Chazz." The boy on Chazz' other side said.

"He's a punk," Chazz said, sneering, "we went to Duel Prep for three years, we're ready for the academy, these kids won't know what hit them, but they'll learn, the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

(Bleachers, Top Level, East Side)

"Wow, that last guy really tore things up." Jaden said.

"Yeah," Syrus replied, whispering slightly, "Bastion Misawa, they said he got the highest mark out of all of us applicants in the Written Exam."

"Wow," Jaden said, turning to Syrus. "I just barely passed."

"Yeah me too." Syrus said softly, "My name's Syrus by the way, nice to meet you, oh and this is Koji." Syrus turned around, "Hey Koji-huh?" he said, spinning in a complete circle, looking for Koji, "where did he go? Oh well." He said.

He looked down, "well, I kind of get really nervous when I'm under pressure. I don't even know how I won my match,

"So you're in!" Jaden's hand slapped his shoulder, making Syrus lurch forwards. "Congratulations, I be in too as soon as I win my duel!" Jaden smiled, pointing to himself.

"Wait, you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked.

"Nope." Jaden replied, still smiling.

"Then I think you have a problem then," said Syrus, "you see, this was supposed to be the last one."

"What!" Jaden lurched back in shock.

(Proctor Box)

"Looks like we have a pretty good crop this year." One of the proctors said to his colleague.

"Yeah, I'll say." He replied.

"Excuse me." The man with the tuxedo said to the pale man, "but there's one more applicant to be tested Mr. Crowler."

"Did you just call me Mister?" the now-named man, Crowler replied, slightly angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm new here Missus…" the tuxedo man corrected himself.

"I have a PhD in dueling, so I reserve the right to the tittle Doctor, thank you." Crowler said, miffed at the man. "Now, tell the boy that he'll just have to wait next year."

The other proctors protested, "Oh com'on, we have time for another." "Yes, we should at least test the boy." "he was only a little late Dr. Crowler." The proctors kept saying, Crowler getting increasingly angry with each protest.

"Late is rude!" he finally exploded, frightening the other proctors. "I have no time for slackers."

"You know, you really have to stop frightening everyone Dr. Crowler." A new voice remarked. Out came Koji Claire who was walking into the Proctor Box, with a small smile on his face.

"Excuse me, young man." The tuxedo man said, turning to Koji, "but applicants aren't supposed to be on this level, please to back down to the stands."

Koji raised an eyebrow, "This guy new?" Koji asked Crowler.

"Yes he is Dr. Claire." Crowler sighed, "Dr. Claire meet Suoigi Okuniki, Suoigi Okuniki meet Dr. Koji Jun Claire, our Duel Basics Professor at Duel Academy."

Koji stuck out his hand with a smile, "Nice to meet you."

Suoigi, after managing to get over his shock, grabbed Koji's hand and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you to Dr." he said, before walking out of the Proctor Box.

"Now then." Koji turned to Crowler, "A word with you, Dr. Crowler." Koji led Crowler to an uncrowded area of the Proctor Box.

"Alright Doctor." Koji asked as he stared at Crowler firmly, arms crossed. "What's the problem of postponing the flight to Duel Academy for ten minutes to test one more applicant?"

"It just goes against my schedule!" Crowler grumbled out.

"So," Koji replied, "almost nothing goes according to a schedule, especially with an event as big as this one, I'm surprised that this is the only delay that we have."

Crowler grumbled.

"Look Dr. Crowler," Koji said firmly, "do you want to test the applicant, or do you want me too?"

"Argh! Fine!" Crowler finally said, "I duel him, and save this academy from another talentless flunkie." He grumbled the last part out so Koji couldn't hear him.

"Alright then." Koji said before he walked back down to sit at the Proctor Box.

Crowler walked down as well," Pardon me gentlemen, I'll be right back." But before he could leave, one of the proctors stood up, holding a box full of dueling decks.

"But who'll be the applicants' proctor and which test deck should we use?" he asked.

Crowler smirked evilly, "Leave that to me." He replied, before walking off the Proctor Box.

(Bleachers, Top Level, East Side)

Bastion walked up the stairs to sit down in one of the bleachers on the top level with a sigh. "Hey nice duel!" a cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts, looking behind him, he saw two boys, one had reddish-brown hair and brown eyes wearing a high school jacket over a red shirt, he was grinning at him.

The other was considerably shorter, had spiky, bright-blue hair and round glasses, he was also wearing a high school jacket, but his was zipped up.

"Thank you." Replied Bastion.

"You know," said the brown haired boy, "with your skills, you might be the second best duelist here!"

Bastion looked at the boy in confusion, as he the blue-haired boy, _"Second best?" _they both thought.

Before Bastion could voice his thoughts, the intercom sounded, the bored voice ringing throughout the stadium.

"**Will Jaden Yuki please report to Duel Arena 3, I repeat Jaden Yuki please report to Duel Arena 3, thank you."**

"Well, I'm up!" the boy, Bastion noted his name, Jaden Yuki said, before heading down the stairs to the arena.

"Wait," Bastion called out before Jaden left, Jaden stopped and turned around. "If I'm the second best, then who's the first best?" Bastion asked.

Jaden merely grinned, "Why, yours truly of course." he pointed to himself before heading back down to the arena.

The blue haired boy sighed, "Wow, he sure is confident." He said.

"Well he's going to need it, " Bastion informed him, "look who's he's dueling."

(Duel Arena 3)

A circular shaped platform rose into the arena, carrying Jaden along with it.

Jaden looked around, checking out the duel field, when a similar platform rose up on the opposite side, Crowler standing on top of it, wearing some sort of Duel Disk over his jacket.

"Alright, test time!" Crowler called out.

"Your name, son?" Crowler asked Jaden.

"Uh…Jaden Yuki." Jaden replied before he bowed.

"Well, Uh…Jaden Yuki, my name's Dr. Vellian Crowler, department chair of the board, and techniques professor here at Duel Academy." Crowler replied.

"Wow, a department chair," Jaden said, rubbing his head sheepishly, "from the looks of you, I thought that you were some creepy mascot, my mistake."

Everyone that heard that comment sweatdropped.

(Bleachers, Top Level, West Side)

"Well," the boy on the left side of Chazz said, "now that you mention it."

"This kids' got some lip, huh Chazz?" the boy on Chazz' other side said to him.

Chazz, however, was not pleased, _"Some lip indeed, who that that punk think he is?"_ he thought.

(Back to Duel Arena 3)

"Duel Vest, on!" Crowler said, his now named, Duel Vest, beeping in response, and dropping five cards in Crowlers' waiting hand.

"Whoa!" Jaden watched in awe, " That's sweet teach, how can I get one of those spiffy Duel Blazers?" he asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work and extremely high grades." Crowler replied, almost pleasantly, though that was ruined with his next though. _"Course you have to get in to do that, and I will assure that will never happen."_

"Alright lets' duel!" they both called

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 4000

"My turn." Jaden called, drawing a card, he looked at his hand, before selecting one of them and placing it on his duel disk. "I'll summon Elemental Hero Avian, in defence mode!" a green bird-man with large white wings appeared, he knelt down with his arms protecting his chest. (1000/1000)

"Then I'll throw down a face-down." The face-down card appeared.

"Alright, get you game on teach!" he called.

"Yes, of course" Crowler said, dismissing Jaden as he drew a card, _"Don't tell me what to do!"_ he snapped in his mind. He looked at his hand and smirked behind his cards, _"After all, since I'm using my own personal deck, instead of those test ones, I'll be calling all the shots!"_

"For starters, I think I'll start off nice and easy," Crowler said as he slid a card into a slot on his duel disk. "I play the spell card, Confiscation!".

"Okay, so what does it do?" Jaden asked, not liking the name of the card.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to look at your hand, and send one of them to the graveyard."

Crowler: 4000 – 3000

Jaden: 4000

Hologram versions of Jaden's cards, showing Monster Reborn, Polymerization, Hero Signal, and The Warrior Returning Alive appeared in front of Crowler. "Oh yes, I remember some of these since I was a naïve rookie, now which one should I pick." He said as he looked at Jaden's cards.

Jaden gritted his teeth.

"I know!" Crowler pointed to the holographic Monster Reborn, "Monster Reborn, to the graveyard!" the card exploded in a shower of pixels. "Next, I'll set two cards face-down." Two face-down cards appeared on the field. "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This card destroys every other spell or trap card on the field!" Crowler held out a card as a fierce wind picked up. Jaden's face-down card, Draining Shield, and Crowlers' two face-down cards exploded.

"Whoopsie!" Jaden laughed as he blocked his face from the wind, "Did you forget that you had face-down cards too!"

"Now, you mustn't speak out of turn young scholar." Crowler said, as an ominous black cloud surrounded the field.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jaden asked, as he looked around, trying to see pass the clouds.

"Oh, nothing." Crowler said dismissively, before he changed his tone, "Nothing yet at least, but that's about to change!" as two identical creatures appeared from the black fog. They had long, worm-like bodies with thin clawed fingers on their hands. They were covered head to toe in golden armour and their sharp fangs were bared.

Syrus frowned, looking confused, "I don't get it." he asked, "How did those two monsters appear?"

"Those two trap cards that Crowler had on the field were called Statue of the Wicked, " Bastion answered him, "They create a viscous token monster when they're destroyed, that's' why Crowler played Heavy Storm."

Koji was frowning, "I should have known." he said, shaking his head, the proctors turned to him in confusion. "What do you mean?" one of them asked.

"Those cards Crowler played," Koji replied, "Statue of the Wicked, Heavy Storm, Confiscation, and the way Crowler played them, he's so sure, of the way he played them, like he's done this combo before, Crowler's using his own deck."

The proctors muttered, before one of them asked, "Should we stop the duel, Dr. Claire?"

Koji shook his head, "That would be like trying to stop a battle between two lions, its suicide to just think it, no, the only thing we can do is wait for them to finish."

"Wow," one of Chazz' lackies said, "Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel."

"Then it's over." The other replied. "No one can beat an expert like Crowler, what do you think Chazz?"

Chazz grinned, "I think I'm going to enjoy watching Crowler wipe the floor with our mouthy little friend there, I just wish they did the same to all the other second-rate duelists here."

"What an elitist snob," a pretty blond haired girl said to a young man with dark blue hair and a stern expression on his face. "bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft Alexis," the young man, Zane, replied, "I just hope that we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler has stashed in that deck of his."

"Ready for your next lesson scholar." Crowler called out to Jaden.

"You bet!" Jaden replied, grinning wildly, "I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

Crowler looked rather miffed, "Yes, well I'm quite the excellent teacher, thank you." He said before waving his hand, the two token monsters being engulfed in flames, "Now I'll sacrifice my two wicked tokens, in order to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" the tokens disappeared, replaced by a robot so tall, its' head nearly brushed the ceiling, it had a gladiator style helmet was hiding its' face in darkness, except for a sinister glowing red eye. The monsters' rusted gears were visible, spinning rapidly, and everyone was shocked at the sheer power of this monstrosity. (3000/3000)

"Its' here!" Alexis gasped, "The legendary rare card!"

"And it looks like we're about to see what makes it so legendary." said Zane, his stern expression not wavering in the slightest.

Koji stared at the massive monster with calculating eyes, while the proctors around him

"Now I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem young scholar." Crowler said, smirking smugly. But Jaden's laugh caught him off guard. "No way!" replied Jaden, "I've always wanted to take one on."

Gasps came from the audience at his statement.

Syrus was astonished, "Either Jaden's great, or he's nuts!" he exclaimed.

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he hasn't got a care in the world." Zane said incredulously, "I guess that youth and inexperience are good for some things."

"Lighten up Zane." Alexis said, staring down at the field, "At least the kids' showing some backbone."

"Well there's not going to be much left to show after this." Replied Zane.

"I attack with my Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler shouted, punching the air with his fist, "Mechanized Melee!" Ancient Gear Golem pulled back its' fist and rocketed its' fist in a powerful punch. Avian tried to withstand it, but was thrown back, turning into pixels.

"Aw, Jaden's monster didn't even stand a chance! Its' defence points were way too low, this isn't looking good." Said Syrus, shaking his head.

"And it's about to look a lot worse," Bastion said, "Ancient Gear Golem deals damage equal to the difference of its' attack points and the defence points of the monster it destroyed."

"But that means," Syrus said, "Jaden's life points are about to take a hit!"

Ancient Gear Golem's fist crashed into Jaden, Jaden winced, the attack passed through him since it was only a hologram, but Jaden's life points took a considerable drop.

Jaden: 4000 – 2000

Crowler: 3000

"Hahaha, don't feel bad," Crowler told Jaden, who looked like he was crying, "this is the top dueling school in the country, some people just don't have- huh?" Crowler stopped when Jaden's "crying" turned into laughter.

"Boy I really want to go to this school now," said Jaden, a smirk on his face. "you really know your stuff teach."

Crowler started twitching in fury, _"Why won't this brat take the hint, he will not be permitted to pass this exam, and he most certainly won't make a mockery of my deck!"_

Jaden: 2000

Crowler: 3000

"_Just look at him tremble,"_ Jaden thought as he reached for his deck to draw a card, _"he really must be impressed by me."_

The cooing sound came back, coming from his deck, and Jaden looked at it in confusion, _"Huh?"_ he thought, as he drew the card, he looked at it, Winged Kuriboh stared back at him.

"_Oh, it's you, _Winged Kuriboh cooed back at him

(FLASHBACK)

"_Why don't you take this," Yugi said, as he handed Jaden a card, "something just tells me it belongs with you."_

(END FLASHBACK)

"_You know," _Jaden thought as he read Winged Kuribohs' stats, _"something's starting to tell me that too." _Winged Kuriboh then seemed to wink at him, causing Jaden to reel back in shock, _"Alright," he thought, "I'll take that as a sign to play you."_

"It's my move!" Jaden called out, "I summon Winged Kuriboh, in defence mode!" Winged Kuriboh appeared on its' card, "and I'll place one card face-down! Not bad, huh teach." He remarked.

"Yes, not bad at all." Replied Crowler sarcastically, "but you must understand that I'm a master tactician, a Kuriboh is rather pedestrian to me, even one with wings." He drew a card, "But lets' save that for later, first, go my Ancient Gear Golem, attack Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

Once again, Ancient Gear Golem launched its' massive fist in a punch, destroying Winged Kuriboh and once again, clearing Jaden's field. _"Sorry Winged Kuriboh," _Jaden thought.

"Humph! You should check your gear, your life points haven't changed." Said Crowler. Jaden smirking in response.

"My gear's fine," he replied, "the turn Winged Kuriboh's destroyed, I take zero damage."

The new information took Crowler by surprise.

"How about that," remarked Alexis, "something the great Crowler doesn't know."

"No one is expected to know about every technique Alexis," Zane reminded her, "especially one as unusual as that one."

"The kid sure knew it." replied Alexis.

Crowler sneered. "Fine then, so what if that pathetic monster saved you this turn, I still have enough power next turn."

"Hey slow down there teach," Jaden protested, "you may have beat him, but that doesn't give you the right to call him pathetic!"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I forgot how attached new duelists get with their monsters." Crowler taunted.

"Well you should be!" Jaden replied, "Since you attacked my Winged Kuriboh, I can play my trap card, Hero Signal!" Jaden's trap card revealed itself, and a spotlight shone onto the ceiling, with a large black H in the middle.

"This card lets me bring out my next hero," Jaden declared as his Duel Disk deposited a card into his hand, "Burstinatrix!" a heat flare appeared in the middle of Jaden's field, its' light so intense that it made most people in the stadium shield their eyes, from the middle of the flare came out a grey skinned woman with long hair and dressed in a skin-tight bodysuit. (1200/800)

"Now it's my turn!" Jaden said as he drew a card.

Jaden: 2000

Crowler: 3000

"I play The Warrior Returning Alive!", Jaden set the card on his Duel Disk, "With this card, I can bring back Avian back to my hand!" the card came out of Jaden's graveyard and he added it to his hand. "Next I'll summon him! Come on back Avian!" Avian returned, standing next to Burstinatrix. (1000/1000)

"Oh look, another amateurish mistake," Crowler mocked, "but this is good, now would anybody like to tell our fri…" "Sorry to interrupt," Jaden interrupted, "but I wasn't done yet, you see I know my monsters aren't strong enough by themselves, but together…" he said, holding out a card, "is a whole other story, go Polymerization!" Avian and Burstinatrix jumped into the air, "By joining Avian and Burstinatrix into the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" in their place was a muscular green skinned man, with huge angel wings, a red dragon mouth for a right arm, and a spiked tail. (2100/1200)

"I hope your Golem is ready for a clash of the titans!" Jaden called, as his Flame Wingman faced off against Crowler and his Ancient Gear Golem.

"So, what do you think teach?" Jaden asked, grinning.

"I think that you're dueling very well for an amateur," replied Crowler, "but next time try playing a monster with higher attack points than my Ancient Gear Golem."

Syrus was confused, "What's he mean?" he asked.

"He means that Flame Wingman has much less attack points than the Ancient Gear Golem," replied Bastion, "Shame too, since Wingman's effect deals damage to the owner of a card it destroys equal to the destroyed monsters' attack points."

"Tough luck," said Syrus, "that would have been a great way for Jaden to turning this duel around."

"He might still find a way if he's as good he says he is." Said Bastion.

"Wow, we really seemed like friends?" Syrus asked, rubbing his head.

"Alright scholar, I don't mean to rush you, but I have lots of things to do today, are you done?" said Crowler.

"Our course I'm not done yet," replied Jaden, "not when I can help out my Wingman with this card, go Skyscraper!" large modern city buildings surrounded the two duelists, with the highest building behind Jaden's back. Wingman perched on the top in front of the full moon, his arms folded.

"Go Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted, "Attack Ancient Gear Golem!" Wingman flew towards Ancient Gear Golem. "Fine by me," Crowler replied, this little field spell of yours didn't even lower my Golem's attack points a bit!" Ancient Gear Golem reared its' fist.

"You're right teach!" Jaden replied, "but Skyscraper wasn't meant to lower your Golem's attack points, instead it raises my Wingman's attack points by 1000!"

Crowler recoiled, "Wait! Timeout!" he called.

"Go Flame Wingman," Jaden called, "Skydive Scorcher!" Ancient Gear Golem punched at Wingman with its' fist, but Wingman disappeared, only to reappear over Golem's head, then he dove down, his entire body covered in red hot flames. Everyone in the audience stared in shock as Wingman slammed into Ancient Gear Golem, crushing it to pieces.

"No! He was my best card!" complained Crowler, before a chunk of concrete fell on his head, giving him a good sized lump.

Crowler: 3000 - 2900

"Now thanks to my Wingman's special power," Jaden said, "your Ancient Gear Golem's attack point go to you as damage!"

"What!" Ancient Gear Golem's broken body fell on Crowler as he tried to get away, not that it helped.

Jaden: 2000 (Winner)

Crowler: 0

"That's game." Jaden cheered, as he saluted at Crowler, "so, I guess I passed, huh teach?"

"Impossible!" The duel holograms disappeared, leaving Crowler lying on the ground. "There's no way that an amateur can defeat me!" he seethed in rage, refusing to believe that he had lost.

Up in the stands, Chazz and his Lackies stared in shock, "Its' dumb luck," Chazz declared, "there's no way that Crowler could lose to some flunkie."

Alexis smiled, "That kid's got a future here, wow." Zane said nothing and walked away.

"Alright!" Syrus cheered, "Yay Jaden!"

"_Nice, I could use some competition."_ Bastion thought, smiling.

"Yes! I made it!" Jaden started dancing around, blowing kisses in random directions, before taking Winged Kuriboh out and looking at it, smiling, "We made it, and from now on, we're partners Winged Kuriboh." Kuriboh just cooed and winked at him.

Up in the Proctor Box, Koji smiled and nodded to himself, then he stood and said to the proctors, "Mark Jaden Yuki down as a pass." The proctors nodded, already doing so.

As Koji watched Jaden do his little dance, he saw something, _"a duel spirit?"_ he mused, duel spirits were extremely rare, even though he didn't have one, Koji was told about them, and he knew that people with duel spirits had the potential to be someone great.

"_Jaden Yuki," _Koji thought, _"a strange, but interesting person, things are definitely going to be interesting this year."_

**This is my first official chapter of The Kid Professor. I know I didn't put much of my OC in this chapter, but I'm building up his presence slowly. Koji's going to have a deck from cards that I created, not going to tell you right now, but he's going to duel, maybe in the third or fourth chapter, until then.**

**If you don't have anything good to review, don't review at all.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
